Codename wa: Sailor V
Codename wa Sailor V is a new anime project for the original manga's 20th aniiversay. The series revolves around the character Minako Aino, a cheerful schoolgirl who finds out that she has magical powers that she must use to protect the people of the Earth. Codename wa: Sailor V is the basis for its sequel, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. Plot Minako Aino is a 13-year-old young middle school student who is slightly distracted, out-spoken and dreams about someday finding her true love and boyfriend. One day, she encounters a talking white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead named Artemis. He reveals that Minako possesses the magical ability to transform into a much stronger, more powerful, and more beautiful girl than anyone. He calls her "Sailor Venus" and tells her she has a mission to protect Earth in the name of her guardian planet Venus. To help her with her new mission, Artemis gives her two items, a crescent moon shaped compact and a magical pen. The magical pen allows her to transform into the Soldier of Justice: Sailor V. Minako begins fighting the evil agents known as the Dark Agency, who fight under Danburite's command. He is in charge of sending his many talented idols to enslave the public. Minako has many adventures as a Soldier of Justice, some sparking the envy and admiration of the police force. She also later gains the aid of Saijyo Ace, who had for a moment taken her spotlight due to his popular TV show. Eventually, Minako realizes that her duty is more important than romance and discovers her true identity as Sailor Venus. From there, she decides to search for the other four Sailor Soldiers and the moon princess. Characters Minako Aino-'is a 13-year-old young middle school student who is slightly distracted, out-spoken and dreams about someday finding her true love and boyfriend. One day, she encounters a talking white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead named Artemis. He reveals that Minako possesses the magical ability to transform into a much stronger, more powerful, and more beautiful girl than anyone. 'Artemis-''' is Minako's white guardian cat, as well as her advisor. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character.Just like in the manga, Artemis is portrayed as a slightly lazy and lovesick father figure to Minako. He often gets into trouble with Luna, which is later seen in Sailor Moon. In the anime Artemis still does his best to help Minako realize and chase her dreams; sometimes pulling notebooks and audition papers out of her desk and submitting them in her place. Artemis has the odd habit of turning off Minako's alarm clock, hugging it and carrying it into her bed, thus being the major reason of Minako being late for school more often than not. Dark Agency 'Queen Metaria-'''is a malignant, amorphous energy being, and is the true mastermind and leader of the Dark Kingdom, having been the one who gave Queen Beryl her power. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. 'Danburite-'He is the reincarnation of Adonis who was killed during the attack on the Silver Millennium and reincarnated on earth. After being reincarnated, he became the leader of the Dark Agency. During the time of the Silver Millennium he was in love with Sailor Venus, and his love for her became an obsession after he was reincarnated. He used his power over the Dark Agency to get close to Sailor V. He also disguised himself as an actor in order to make Minako fall in love with him. His plan worked, as Minako did fall in love with him only for it to break her heart when he revealed his true identity. Being from the Dark Agency, Minako had to kill him; it pained her to kill someone she loved. 'Fluorite-'is the leader of the Dark Agency's idol talent branch in Codename wa: Sailor V. She was the commander of Narcissus, Pandora, and Petite Pandora. She also created clones of herself: Dark Guys, Twin Dark, and Shizuka-hime Dark. She confronted Sailor V and Sailor V attacked her with Crescent Boomerang, but it turned into her youma like form and began attacking Sailor V until the Senshi killed her with Love Crescent Shower. 'Narcissus-'was an agent for the Dark Agency who posed as a high school student at Shiba Koen Junior High School in Codename wa: Sailor V. He went under the name Higashi and became an instantly popular student. Minako even developed a crush on him. It is later revealed that he is trying to make every woman his slave and take over Tokyo. He was Sailor V's first enemy and was defeated by Crescent Beam. Minako remembers him as her first crush in the Sailor Moon side story, The Lover of Princess Kaguya. 'Pandora-'was an agent of the Dark Agency and only appeared in Vol.1 Chapter 3 of Codename wa: Sailor V. Pandora was an idol of the Dark Agency who had a 24-hour idol show on Channel 44, which she used brainwashing waves to make everyone her slaves and take over Japan. Sailor V discovered her evil plans after her moms strange behavior after watching Channel 44. She confronted Pandora and used her compact to reveal Pandora's hideous form. Sailor V used Crescent Beam and defeated her. Pandora's remains left a horrible stench after she was killed, and the people were freed from her programming. 'Petite Pandora-'was an agent of the Dark Agency, and a character in Codename wa: Sailor V. The younger sister of Pandora. She was determined to get many fanboys under her control to fight Sailor V in revenge for her sister's death. However, she is petty, unwilling to put Gurikazu Amano under her control because she didn't want a nerd as her slave. 'Dark Guys-'was an idol group made up of three male triplets that only appeared in Codename wa: Sailor V. hey are actually clones, and part of the Dark Agency's energy-stealing plan. They were destroyed by Sailor V's Crescent Beam. 'Twin Dark-''' is an idol group that consisted of two identical girls who were represented by the Dark Agency in the Vol. 1 chapter 5 of Codename wa: Sailor V. They were actually clones who were part of the Dark Agency's energy stealing plan. They were later defeated by Sailor V's Crescent Boomerang along with Shizuka-hime Dark. [[Shizuka-hime Dark|'''Shizuka-hime Dark]]'-'''is an idol that was popular with adult men in Codename wa: Sailor V. She was actually a clone part of the Dark Agency's energy-stealing plan. She was a clone of Fluorite along with Dark Guys and Twin Dark. She was used in the Dark Agency's energy stealing plan by brainwashing people with her subliminal messages through her songs. She was confronted by Minako who was disguised as an idol and tricked Shizuka-hime Dark into thinking she was her younger sisters Twin Dark and killed her with Crescent Boomerang. 'Founde-''' is a Dark Agency member in Codename wa: Sailor V. Danburite called the Agency's most capable agent, and sent her after Sailor V once all of the others had failed. She opened the Fashion Building Heroine, where four cloned women, Liquid Founde, Water Founde, Powder Founde, and Solid Founde, gave customers total beauty makeovers. During their makeovers they were brainwashed into annihilating Sailor V. Cyber Girl Warrior Lurga-'' ''is a video game character and an agent of the Dark Agency who appears in the Vol.1 chapter 6 of Codename wa: Sailor V. She is a heroine of a virtual-reality fighting video game, which she uses to brainwash people, causing them to become violent and act out. She traps Sailor V within a copy of the game, but with the help of Gurikazu Amano, acting as game user, controlling Sailor V, who becomes the game's player character, they are is able to defeat Lurga with Crescent Beam. Category:Codename wa: Sailor V Category:Sailor Moon Category:SAILOR MOON REBORN Category:Naoko Takeuchi Category:Yume Mikatachi Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Anime series Category:Anime based of manga Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime